Sex Gods
by Galadriell
Summary: Don't you dare deny that you haven't had even the smallest wet dream about Sirius or Luna. Don't be shy, it's why you're all on FFN. So here is a dose of your favorite sex gods. Damn reality. They can't expect us NOT to fantasize about Harry and Draco!
1. Harry James Potter

You know how they say that your vision is often skewed because lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Gods: Harry Potter<span>

* * *

><p>Who <em>is<em> Harry Potter? I mean, really…

A slight boy with stunted growth, deplorable hair, dorky glasses, geeky clothes, uncomfortable smile and awkward gait. He has black hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead. He is an unfortunate dancer, a boring conversationalist and a pisspoor kisser,

But Harry Potter as a sex god?

Slight as he may be, Quidditch makes up for it all by giving him spectacularly soft abs and toned biceps. His limbs may be thin, but they sure as hell aren't weak. His sexed up hair is unworthy of being raked by any fingers other than… um… _ahem… _Draco… _cough_… Malfoy's… _cough, cough._ His glasses slide off his nose with such adorable innocence that you just want to gobble him up. His clothes are worn and baggy, giving him a modest and carefree appearance. And when he smiles, the world swoons because of the faint dimple on his right cheek and the thing he does with his shoulders that is kind of like a shrug but not really. He never knows where to put his hands when he walks, so he keeps them in his pockets. At least that way he can reach for his wand if need be.

His raven hair is lustrous and full, lifting up effortlessly in the breeze. His emerald eyes peer out from behind the spectacles, shy and sweet. His scar is his birthright, his destiny.

So what if he is an unfortunate dancer? His form on the broom is magnificent. His sharp turns and twists leave you breathless. His brilliant grin when he finally catches the Snitch brings a laugh out of you. He moves through the air as does a fish in water, fluidly and with beauty.

He never knows how to speak. He stumbles over his words and trails off into nothing when he realizes that he isn't making any sense. Draw him out and he will listen to every word you say. He will lend an ear, a shoulder or a hand. He will hear your troubles but keep his worries to himself.

When he kisses, he is uncertain. He wraps his arms around you with care and unhidden awe. He breathes with you, trying to mirror your movements. He parts his lips with the guile of a blossoming bud, letting your coaxing tongue in without protest. He tastes of sweet honeysuckle. He feels like a warm summer rain. And he will hold you as though you are the only person he would need in his life.

* * *

><p>How do I see my beloved witches and wizards now that I have transformed from an awe-stricken ten year old into a hormonal nineteen year old?<p>

Like this!


	2. Draco Lucius Malfoy

You know how they say that your vision is often skewed because lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Gods: Draco Malfoy<span>

* * *

><p>We all know what kind of a guy Malfoy is.<p>

The worst kind. The kind who hurts others for the heck of it. His parents spoilt him, the Dark Army rotted him. He snubbed his nose at everyone and yet shrunk away in fear when he was met with power. He kept to himself and moped whenever he couldn't get his life to go the way he wanted it to go. He has pale blond hair, grey eyes, tapered chin and a pointed nose. He wears suits to look mature and yet he runs away at the slightest hint of danger. He is a vile and cruel boy with no thought in his mind but to try and save himself.

Now, the Malfoy in _my_ head?

Sultry and smooth like cabernet sauvignon with dark chocolate, Draco can seduce and manipulate the senses. With his stormy grey irises that are usually masked and elusive, he could watch for days without striking. He is a Slytherin, after all. And Slytherins are shrewd. He waits for opportunity. Until the time is right, he will hide behind others, concealed and unassuming.

He is superior – his thoughts, words, actions, and status. He will not risk his life for unnecessary causes. He will do what he must to survive and maintain his rank in society, be it joining the Dark Lord's elite group or hesitating to give up Potter's identity. He cares for his family deeply and if his parents were to come to harm, he would stop at nothing to save them.

His platinum locks swoop back in an effort to stay out of his eyes. But a simple flight on his broom will undo it, letting the strands fall carelessly to frame his heart-shaped face. With flawless marble skin and the lips that always seemed to be pulled up into an unconscious sneer, he looked down his nose at his peers. He is tall and lean, towering over his subordinates. He is neat and professional, tailored black suits clinging to his narrow frame that left imaginations to conjure the image that was hidden underneath.

He moves with the lithe of a snake, caressing your body. Worshipping your body. He is as cold as ice, even when he smiles. He kisses you as teasing fingers trace the shape of your ear. He can get you to spread your legs without the slightest hesitance. He can make you to beg for him in the most wanton voice you can muster. And he can urge you to cry out in erotic ecstasy with his breaths and bites and movement. Carrying you away in his web of lust and desire, he will have you wanting more and more.

Yet he thinks of no one but himself. He will poison you with his cabernet sauvignon and dark chocolate until you cling to him in a haze of passion and reverence. He is a god among men, Hermes – thief of the night, a cunning observer. With a soft kiss, he will make you his.

* * *

><p>Oh, damn. I gave myself the heebie jeebies while writing this one... Oops.<p> 


	3. Severus Snape

You know how they say that your vision is often skewed because lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Gods: Severus Snape<span>

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure InsaneOrange is the only one who thinks Snape is sexy in any way, shape or form. You sicko.<p>

Anyways, here's the Snape we all get to see.

The dreaded Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin house is about as asexual as a man can be. With skin the color of flesh in formaldehyde and a crooked nose that sits prominently on his face, he is about as good-looking as the hunchback of Notre Dames. He wallows in sarcasm and loathing, pining for lost love and then taking out that anger towards the child of his lost love. A bitter man with cunning magic and a heavy burden, he is less man and more a pawn.

Now let's sexify Severus, shall we? (Ew.)

Hmm…

Well, he-

I guess he's kind of-

Maybe I can just-

He's always been-

Um…

Okay, so I'm going to get you to clear your mind right now. You don't know of the greasy slime ball. You have never heard his mean jibes and cynical mutterings. You have never seen his fierce glares and intense eyes. You've never known Severus Snape.

Now imagine a stolen kiss.

It will be shy and clumsy. She would pull away while he clenches his hands into fists and glares at them as though the kiss was all their fault. She would watch his blushing profile, pink staining his pale cheeks and part of his face hidden under sloping black hair. And then she would laugh. She would laugh and laugh and laugh at his pitiful demeanor.

He would groan in dismay, pouting and ducking his head down lower. But then her arm would land across his shoulder, pulling him close good-naturedly. He would hide his face against the crook of her neck, thoroughly embarrassed with himself but feeling a smile dawn on his usually withdrawn face. And she would laugh and laugh and laugh.

He has imagined this many times. It would always end the same way, with Lily in his arms. They will sway against the breeze as one, just as they had swung on the swing sets when they were children. Her soft breath will transform him into a caring man. He will hold her with tenderness and love. She will look at him with bright emerald eyes, so pure and new. She will cleanse him until he blushed again. She will laugh until he hid his embarrassed face against her shoulder and squirmed with happiness. Her arms will embrace him with understanding.

How often he had imagined this…

And he will imagine this once more, Lily as his best friend and angel. She will absently pat his hair down as it dishevels in the wind. She will stare into his deep brown eyes to tell him that there really isn't anything to be scared about. And then she will press the broomstick to his palm and ask him to follow her lead.

He will fly away with her now. Far away until they are together again. Far away until they can hold hands on the swing set again.

* * *

><p>Not really a sex god, but he'll do just fine.<p> 


	4. Tom Marvolo Riddle

You know how they say that your vision is often skewed because lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Gods: Tom Marvolo Riddle<span>

* * *

><p>Scifinerd92 wanted me to create another persona for Tom Riddle. Well… he's kind of a sex god in the books already. I mean, aside from being a sadistic bastard who killed little kittens for breakfast and ate them for lunch with a flagon of orphan tears, he was pretty damn hot, right? Lord Voldemort was just… ugh! But Tom Riddle? Hubba hubba.<p>

Here goes, ladies.

He used his entrancing smile to win over the minds of intelligent men. One charming look and you would swoon in his presence. His coifed black hair accented his olive complexion and he would forever fiddle with it unconsciously, much to the delight of more than a few girls. His mannerisms were what made him endearing and approachable. When he wrote his notes, he would sometimes scratch his chin with the end of his quill as he concentrated. During mealtimes, he made sure his cup sat on the left. Anyone who watched knew when he was tired because he would stretch with his entire body, arms at angles and back arched.

He excelled in academics but lacked in sports. He found no point in meandering about on brooms or swimming in a lake infested with merpeople. He would be the mysterious and quiet boy who sat under the tree and read his heaps of books. He would be the one who would lock himself up in the library and learn everything.

At times he was dominating, his eyes shining with half-hidden malice. At other times he would be docile, merely nodding and smiling.

Who was to know that he would become the most hated and feared wizard in history?

Move in for a kiss, he would bite. Wind your arms around him, he would squeeze the life out of you. Touch his skin and you will get burnt.

But that is how he preyed. He seduced them and then cursed them. Even as he was reborn without the beauty he had been bestowed with in his previous life, his rolling sibilants and cunning smile had captivated an entire army of the dark.

Tom may have been a handsome man, but beneath it all stood the undeniably beguiling snake dripping poison from his fangs and revealing torture in his eyes.


	5. Hermione Jean Granger

You know how they say that your vision is often skewed because lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Goddesses: Hermione Jean Granger<span>

* * *

><p>My oh my, lilithaofsherwood, aren't you positively brimming with ideas?<p>

Coming from Malfoy's own tongue, "Do you know who I think is the ugliest girl in the school? That Hermione Granger." So maybe she grew up to be pretty awesome. But let's not forget her roots, people! Frizzy hair, grating voice, condescending looks and uneven teeth, remember? But I suppose I should give credit where credit is due. She could very well have been in Ravenclaw were it not for her stubborn spirit. With mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes, she wasn't a girl to be lusted after. She was what you could call the girl-next-door, always around but the one no one really noticed until something monumental happened. And even when the monumental events kept happening, no one could see Hermione as anything but part of the Golden Trio. And then she became Ron's girl.

So, as a tribute to our beloved geeky and adorable girl, here's a grown-up version of Hermione!

Her eyes shine brightly with wells of knowledge just waiting to be drawn from. She blinks at you with those brown eye, a slow smile causing her lips to quirk unevenly. You murmur your 'good morning' but she merely nods in response. Her hair is splayed across the bed, soft and waiting to be touched. So you do just that, weaving fingers through them. And you wonder how you ever managed to fall for this lovely woman.

You remember her as the uncertain girl who wasn't sure of herself when the time came to prove her worth. You recall her as being shy at times and outspoken at others. You can hear her innocent laughs and childish taunts in your mind.

But now? The woman before you is incredibly comfortable in her own skin. Even when you move closer to her until you are but an inch apart, she doesn't waver. Instead, she studies you. She studies you with as much concentration as she gives to her beloved tomes. Her smile has changed over the years, growing more beautiful and sure. There is no more concern bunching her brows together. Everything is right in the world and all her burdens are lifted.

You remember how small and frail she used to be. You were always afraid that your amazing adventures would cause her to break. But she never did, always getting up after a fall. Even with a scraped chin, bloodied hands and a sprained ankle, she would keep fighting.

You push a strand of hair away from her cheek. She moves into the touch, her smile widening. Your hand trails down her neck to her side that is hidden under the sheets. You feel her tremble at the soft touch. She sighs in response, making you want to sigh as well. Pulling her close, you feel her heart drum easily.

To think she had always been with you. To think she had always been meant for you… It is terrifying and enchanting. She tilts her head up and waits. It seems she's always waiting for you. She will keep waiting.

You press a soft kiss to her. Everything is always innocent and sweet with her. There was no need to hurry anymore. There was no danger. It was just the two of you, forever now.

She gently brushes her nose against your cheek, nuzzling against you. Perfect…


	6. Blaise Zabini

You know how they say that your vision is skewed because of the way lust blinds and warps the image?

Well, thank heavens for that!

* * *

><p><span>Sex Gods: Blaise Zabini<span>

* * *

><p>Gosh, thanks for that suggestion, lilithaofsherwood. I can't wait!<p>

We don't know much about this character. He was one of Malfoy's companions, always lurking about. A Slytherin with a signature smirk and snobbish behavior, he was uncaring for others. If he put down a Muggle born, he would belittle Death Eaters in the same breath. He is dark skinned with hidden strength behind his features. He is intelligent, almost as though it is a challenge for him to excel at his academics. And he is ruthless with his words, throwing slurs and angry words without fear of retribution.

Blaise as a sex god? Where to begin?

He could bed a different woman each night and a different man each day, if he felt up for it.

A magnificent panther with rippling power and uncaring cheek, he needed but a smirk as his weapon. Once you catch his eye, he will not let go until he is satisfied. His eyes shine with desire, melting you with ease. His lips are full and smooth. If they ever move to speak, the voice that emanated from the throat would be velvet and smoky.

He will bring you the passion. You must bring the willingness to try anything. His hands are slightly callused as they touch you possessively. You shudder in wonder, not sure if you are supposed to shrink away from this man or move towards him. The panther sniffs his prey, flicking his tongue out to taste his prize. He may sink his teeth in for more than a taste, wanting to mar the skin. He will find all your sensitive spots, driving you towards insanity with harsh breaths and anticipation.

You will beg for mercy. You will beg for him.

And only then would he take you.

His power will knock you breathless. In his arms you will do as he wishes, bending to his whim and fancy. He will not let you touch him if he can help it. No. He touches you. That is how it has always been. His hot lips brand you with marks. His raking fingers leave lingering marks on your back. His scent stays on your skin for days, a constant reminder of his insatiable appetite.

But he will not stop until you are satisfied. Rest assured, he is not a monster – just a beast. He will leave you in lewd tears and uncontrollable explosions of euphoria. He will assuage you beyond all belief, sliding his body over yours with conviction as he wraps hard arms around you. Purely animalistic and instinctual, you will be transported to a realm unfamiliar and alien. But you will not lose yourself in it because he holds onto you and leads the way. The flutters of panic settle and turn into sparks of your most explosive orgasm yet. You move against him without his prompt, wanting nothing more than a spectacular release. And he will give it to you with a breathtaking kiss, filling you inside and out.

And then he would leave without a backwards glance. He will leave you in a broken heap of shivering muscle, asleep in sexual dreams. He would be on the prowl after a triumphant smirk, ready to catch his next prey with his net of sensual promise.

He will arouse you with his predatory smile. He will capture you with his lips. And he will release you after he has had his fill.

A panther on the prowl.

* * *

><p>I scare myself with this one…<p> 


End file.
